mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Terrors Histories and Diabolical Vampires based on Mickey and Friends
'Timeline of the Terrors Histories and Diabolical Vampires based on Mickey and Friends '''it is one of the chronology time on the history from the Bram Stoker, with Draculas, Vampires, Monsters and all with based on Mickey and Friends. 1929 * In Mickey Mouse cartoon short, Haunted House, Mickey goes an the Haunted House, with along the Grim Reaper and his Skeletons Dancing. 1933 * In Mickey Mouse cartoon short, The Mad Doctor, An Character kindnap a Pluto and Mickey goes in the castle, but was a dream. 1937 * In the Lonesome Ghosts, Those characters was appeared, and Mickey, Donald and Goofy goes to exterminate. 1949 * In ''Voodoo Hoodoo, was appears one Zombie called Bombie the Zombie. 1952 * In Trick or Treat, Witch Hazel was appears, when Huey, Dewey and Louie goes Halloween, Donald Duck was tricked. 1979 * In the Comic Goofy Frankenstein, ''Goofy serves as the Dr. Frankensetin and Servant as Mickey. 1980 * Streghella was appears as little witch in the only-comic ''Zio Paperone e la sfida del "mulino abbandonato". 1982 * Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie Mouse and Clarabelle, find a Fake Count Dracula in old castle in the brazilian comic No Castelo Do Drácula. 1983 * In the Education Short, Disney's Haunted Halloween, a montage piece telling children about the history of Halloween, hosted by Goofy and the pumpkin from Disney's Halloween Treat. 1986 * Pixel Dracul was appear in one ot the only-issue comic Paperino e l'avventura in Transilvania. 1987 * In DuckTales episode, Ducky Horror Picture Show, Scrooge finances a meeting house, which is then used by a group of horror movie-based monsters, those characters is Count Drakeula, Quackenstein, Wolfduck 1989 * In Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers episode, Ghost of a Chance, Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monterey and Zipper chasing a Fat Cat and his Gang, with enter the Castle along with appears Sir Colby and The Ghost of the Canterville Cat. * In DuckTales video game, Scrooge goes along with the Transylvania, and Magica de Spell summons a Dracula Duck. * In the comic Stinkdier, Bombie the Zombie makes cameo as disguise. 1990 * In the video game Adventures in the Magic Kingdom, Mickey Mouse tellin in the Haunted Mansion we are the 1000 ghosts, we must stop ghosts and got the Key. 1991 * In Quackshot, Donald Duck goes a Transylvania, and Defeat in the first boss, Count Dracula. * In ''Darkwing Duck'' episode, Ghoul Of My Dreams, Morgana is using sleep sand to rob the citizens of St. Canard while they sleepwalk. When Darkwing steps in to set things right, he ends up in dreamland. Nodoff, controller of dreamland and supplier of Morgana's sleep sand, wants the entire city to snooze, and will see to it that no one gets in his way. * Minima De Spell was appears in the issue comic Dime After Dime. * In the video game Lucky Dime Caper, Donald Duck travels a Magica's Castle, was appears and tricks and ghosts, an find the Lucky Dime. * In Goofy's Adventures comics, in the last issue, Goofy serves as Dracula in The Tomb of Goofula. 1992 * In the video game Darkwing Duck, The Area City was makes as the Boss Wolfduck. * In Goof Troop episode, Frankengoof, Goofy inherits the scary Frankengoof castle after his relative Dr. Frankengoof passed away. The villagers showed loathe to that Doctor because of a monster that looked like Pete. Pete used this fact to disguise himself as the monster to scare Goofy into giving him half the property for his own needs, but failed, and he was mistaken as the monster by the villagers 1993 * In Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers 2, Chip and Dale goes a the Mansion with along the Spirits ghosts was free by Fat Cat, but was defeated and trapped by the Urn of Pharaoh. * In DuckTales 2, Scrooge goes in the Scotland, and the Dracula's Castle Style, we must stop a Sorceror Duck. * In the video game Land of Illusion, Mickey Mouse goes an the Castle Ruins, we must stop an the Ghosts, we find the Boots. 1994 * In Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse, an level based as Lonesome Ghosts. * In ''The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie'', Mickey and Minnie was disguising an Ghost Buster style, and goes along the Mansion to catch ghosts. 1995 * Scrooge, Donald and his Nephews goes along with the Vampire's Castle in the issue comic Zio Paperone e lo psico-vampiro. 1996 * In Quack Pack episode, The Boy Who Cried Ghost, On their way to a Halloween party, Dewey's pranks go too far, leaving them stranded and forced to spend the night in a creepy mansion. But when it turns out to be really haunted, Dewey has a hard time convincing the others that it's not one of his practical jokes. 1998 * Drake von Hula appears in the only-issue comic Le manoir de la terreur. * Little Golden Books, was released in the book calling Haunted Halloween. 1999 * In Mickey Mouse Works ''short, Donald's Halloween Scare, Huey, Dewey and Louie goes find on Trick or Treat, with along the Minnie Mouse as Witch, Mickey Mouse as Dracula, Goofy as Easter Bunny and Donald Duck goes trick. 2012 * In the italian comic ''Dracula di Bram Topker, serves as characters, Dracula as Phantom Blot. 2013 * The concept of a vampire ressembling a regular Duck family character may have inspired a vampire who is a lookalike of Gladstone Gander, in the 2013 comic story A Haunted party. * In Mickey Mouse TV Short, Ghoul Friend, Mickey's car breaks down in a graveyard, where he is haunted by a zombie Goofy. * In DuckTales Remastered, Scrooge and Nephews goes to the Transylvania, but was trapped by Beagle Boys as Ghosts, and the Mount Vesuvius, Scrooge and Flintheart Glomgold compite as race and find the Lucky Dime, Magica de Spell summons an Dracula Duck, but was Defeated by Scrooge. 2014 * Minima de Spell is back as the issue comic Zio Paperone, Amelia & il patto della luna. 2015 * In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode, Mickey's Monster Musical, Mickey, Minnie and Pluto offer to help Count Mickula find out what is haunting is castle after the Toon car breaks down. 2017 * In Mickey Mouse TV Special, The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular!, Mickey yells an Boys an the Terror tales, Mickey, Donald and Goofy as Vampire Hunters, and we must stop The Prince of Vampires. * In ''Mickey and the Roadster Racers ''episode, Pete's Ghostly Gala, The Happy Helpers help Pete get things ready for his Halloween Party at the haunted house at Spooky View Lane, we can stay in there in haunted home as "Ghosts of Honor". Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities